stalker
by 97-Lilly
Summary: UA. Tras el asesinato de sus padres, sakura se ve obligada a salir de Konoha, dejando su escuela, sus amigos y su único amor atrás. Años después, vuelve con la esperanza de haber olvidado todo su pasado y el hombre que se encargó de arruinarlo. Pero que tanto pueden complicarse las cosas con un azabache intentando descubrir la verdad?, y ¿si el asesino escapo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:UA. Tras el asesinato de sus padres, sakura se ve obligada a salir de Konoha, dejando su escuela, sus amigos y su único amor atrás. Años después, vuelve con la esperanza de haber olvidado todo su pasado y el hombre que se encargó de arruinarlo. Pero que tanto pueden complicarse las cosas con un azabache intentanto descubrir la verdad?, y ¿si el asesino escapo?, una situación como esa puede salirse de las manos tan rápido como asesinar a alguien…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad del mega asombroso masashi kishimoto_**

2 **años atrás.**

Mi corazón retumbaba fuertemente. Lo sentía casi en mi garganta al tiempo que trataba de contener cualquier ruido tapando fuertemente con las manos mi boca.

Había estado toda la tarde con Sasuke y Naruto, y me había pasado de la hora de llegada, sin embargo no pensé que fuera un problema… era sábado.

La casa estaba completamente oscura, a excepción del televisor de la sala que seguía en las noticias. Habían pasado cerca de 5 minutos desde que encontré a mi padre en el sillón, no respiraba y la sangre que salía de su boca me hizo darme cuenta que estaba muerto.

No pude gritar en ese momento, el pánico lo impidió e incluso mi subconsciente (dormido hasta ese momento) evito que gritara.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, contándolas una a una. Había olvidado mi celular en mi habitación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Solo debía subir las escaleras, voltear a la derecha evitando golpearme con la silla que se encontraba al frente, dos pasos y entraría por fin.

Ya había subido las 18 escaleras y había pasado la silla, ahora solo debía buscar mi celular. Mis padres me habían explicado tiempo atrás que hacer si algo así sucedía, aunque siendo sincera jamás pensé que se cumpliera.

Desde que estuve en el primer año de secundaria comenzaron a suceder estas cosas. Recibía cartas, flores y peluches de alguien anónimo. Al principio no le tome importancia, siempre estuve interesada solo en Sasuke, así que lo ignore inicialmente, pero se tornó algo extraño cuando meses después llegaron fotos mías, cuando me bañaba, cuando salía de compras, cuando estaba en la escuela e incluso cuando comenzaba a vestirme. Ese día estaba con Sasuke viendo una película en la sala, fue la primera vez que él se enteró de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y también la primera que lo vi enojarse tanto. Llamó a su padre que era el jefe de policía y decidieron poner vigilancia la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa.

Funcionó durante un tiempo, las cosas se tornaron tranquilas. Mi relación con Sasuke había progresado mucho desde el incidente y habíamos comenzado a ser novios tiempo después. Estaba feliz y comencé a olvidar todo lo relacionado con ese acechador... Hasta hoy.

Mis dedos palpaban nerviosamente mi mesa de noche buscando mi celular. Cuando por fin lo cogí deje sacar un respiro de alivio.

-Nooo!

Un grito de afuera me alerto, era mi madre. No sabía qué hacer, entre corriendo al armario como me habían explicado y comencé a marcar el número a pesar de que mis manos temblaban.

Pi... Pi... Pi...

Al cuarto pitido contesto una mujer.

-911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Mi voz se cortó cuando mi madre entro con un hombre de unos 30 años, llevaba ropa oscura y pude notar como apretaba un cuchillo en una mano y con la otra tomaba su brazo

-... 911, por favor reporte su emergencia.

Repitió la voz, pero no podía hablar. El hombre empujo a mi madre a la cama mientras la amenazaba, las lágrimas caían en mis mejillas y con mi mano tapada los hipidos que salían de mi boca.

-mataron a mis padres- comencé a susurrar rogando que lograran escucharme.

-perdón, no logro escucharle. Levante la voz o acérquese a un lugar con mejor recepción. -

El hombre levanto el cuchillo y apuñalo a mi madre. Una, dos, tres... Cinco... Quince veces. Y comenzó a gritarle al cuerpo inerte

Aproveche el hecho y hable lo suficientemente claro como para que la operadora escuchara la dirección de mi casa.

-Espere unos segundos, dentro de poco llegaran las patrullas. Busque un lugar seguro e intente conservar la calma.-

Cerré mi celular en el momento en que aquel hombre se giró hacia el armario. Contuve la respiración intentado no gritar, con seguridad tendría 30 o 35 años, tenía ojos avellana y cabello rojo.

Encendió el interruptor de la luz y trate de alejarme lo que más pude del armario.

Sus botas retumbaban contra el suelo. Tres pasos y estaba al frente mío, su mano se acercó peligrosamente a la puerta del armario, y en el momento en que abrió la puerta tocaron el timbre de casa, dándome tiempo de esconderme entre algunos sacos en la esquina.

-¡Policía!, abra la puerta.-

Echo un último vistazo al armario y salió disparado de allí, cuando cerro mi habitación pude respirar y fue entonces cuando llore. Caí al suelo y entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Lance un grito al sentir una enormes manos apretarme. Cuando levante mi mirada estaba un policía gritando.

Todo había acabado...

* * *

 **Actualmente**

-... Podrías quedarte en casa, es decir, no hallo necesidad que tengas que viajar allá.-

Tsunade había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre, y estos antes de morir habían solicitado que se hiciera cargo de mi custodia, a lo que ella accedió de inmediato. Sin embargo, era alguien muy ocupada, y viajaba continuamente por cuestiones de trabajo.

Sabia el profundo amor que me tenía, igual a una hija. Y trataba en lo posible de no hacerla molestar y no preocuparla más allá de lo necesario.

Habían llamado hace unos meses los abogados de mis padres avisando que tenía todavía disponible ciertas residencias en Konoha.

Mis padres habían sido empresarios exitosos y tenían múltiples locaciones, sin embargo luego de su muerte había decidido venderlas todas, mientras Tsunade se hacía cargo de la empresa principal hasta que yo tuviera la mayoría de edad. Pero habían quedado dos que no recordaba, y me debatía en volver o seguir huyendo.

-Puedes seguir con los tutores que contrate, e incluso podemos conseguir otros si ellos no te agradan.- solo sonreí en respuesta, estaba asustada pero no quería seguir viviendo en este estado catatónico, deseaba una vida normal.

Sostuvimos por un largo rato nuestras miradas, la mìa mostrando decisión y la de mi tutora miedo y expectacion.

Con solo un suspiro de asentimiento, supe que había ganado. Y en unas semanas me mudaría de nuevo al lugar donde todo pasó.

la condición establecida era la misma de siempre, máxima protección y cuatro guardaespaldas cuidándome contra cualquier cosa.

* * *

Esa noche tuve pesadillas como de costumbre, tenía mucho miedo, pero habían pasado dos años desde aquello y el hombre seguía tras las rejas, debía ser fuerte y comenzar a retomar mi vida, y mi estabilidad mental.

Cuando llegue a la casa no pude evitar sonreír, la mansión era hermosa. Tenía enormes puertas de madera y se podía distinguir una piscina. Con alegría desempaque unas pocas cosas. Todo el lugar estaba perfectamente amueblado, Tsunade definitivamente se había encargado de todo y se lo agradecía profundamente.

-sakura-sama ya está listo el auto- yuto era uno de mis guardaespaldas, solía ser en extremo serio pero con el tiempo nos tomamos cariño y resulta como un hermano mayor.

Al otro día comenzaba instituto, y debía comprar unos cuantos libros y demás.

En el auto conducía yuto mientras akeni iba de copiloto revisando la zona, ambos eran pareja, aunque akeni lo negara el 90% de las veces, era seguro que tenían una relación muy fuerte. Les había tomado demasiado aprecio y seguramente sin ellos habría quebrado totalmente mi estabilidad mental durante este tiempo.

-sakura-sama en donde desea que nos encontremos mañana en el instituto?-

-no será necesario akeni, puedo irme en auto sola-

-por favor, estamos tratando de ser normales recuerdan?, así que necesito ser más independiente- antes que yuto si quiera negara la idea lo interrumpí, no quería que ellos se preocuparan por mí, pero también podría darles un respiro de estar siempre pensando en si alguien intentaba atacarme

* * *

 **Residencia Uchiha**

-sasuke-chan recuerda que mañana tienen instituto, así que no vayan a meterse en problemas- Mikoto besaba la frente del pelinegro mientras naruto miraba burlón a su amigo

-¡Ya oíste teme!, pero no te preocupes, el gran Naruto salvará tu trasero como siempre- el rubio estaba a punto de recibir un zape, no lo tenía todavía porque la matriarca uchiha se encontraba todavía allí

-Oh!, naruto-chan ahora que recuerdo, Kushina me encomendo también lo mismo, creo que mencionó algo sobre dejarte sin ramen un mes e irte caminando si llegabas de nuevo tarde- sasuke sonrió con burla, al menos su madre era equitativa

Naruto solo miraba con terror a la nada pensando la última vez que su madre lo había castigado. Se había escapado a una fiesta un día antes del instituto, y no sólo había llegado tarde, porque Kami sama sabe darle a todos su lección, estrelló su hermoso auto deportivo en la piscina de los vecinos. Se estremeció al recordar como su madre echaba fuego por los ojos mientras Minato sólo suspiraba.

Sasuke dejo de burlarse cuando fijo su mirada en una foto de la mesa, eran ellos dos en el cumpleaños del rubio, y una niña pelirosa que sonreía con entusiasmo abrazada del brazo del moreno, quien además sonreía muy levemente y acercaba su rostro al de la chica. Los tres se veían extremadamente felices y alzaban unas copas de champaña brindando.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se preguntó en que momento todo cambio tan de repente. La había buscado por todos lados, pero nadie le daba respuestas. Se culpaba de todo, si la hubiera llevado en su auto y entrado con ella, ni siquiera se enteró sino hasta dos días después por sus padres.

Habían tenido una tonta pelea ese día antes que ella se fuera, por eso no la llevo, la dejo irse sola en el auto hasta su casa, aun sabiendo todo lo que había estado pasando con el acechador. Se había sentido el más maldito de todos, y aunque naruto y su hermano seguían insistiendo que no era su culpa, el solo se negaba a esto.

El rubio miraba serio a su amigo, su casi hermano, le dolía en extremo verlo así. Desde el accidente todo había cambiado, ya sasuke no sonreía para nadie que no fueran sus padres o a veces el, y por más que intentaban buscar rastro de su amiga sus padres solo les decían que ella ya no estaba en el país, y que Tsunade era la que se hacía cargo de los negocios de los Haruno.

* * *

 **Residencia Haruno**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y estaba visiblemente cansada. Ayer había tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla y me sentí más que avergonzada cuando yuto entró corriendo armado a mi habitación al escuchar mis gritos.

Cuando termine de ducharme, me vestí con el uniforme nuevo, me traía tantos recuerdos. Me había maquillado muy levemente y mi cabello caía libremente por mi espalda.

Tome mi bolso y sin más baje al estacionamiento. No tenía ganas de desayunar, el hecho de haber recordado tanta sangre me había quitado totalmente el apetito.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, estacione mi auto y baje silenciosamente. Estaba nerviosa, podía reconocer varios rostros y era seguro que ellos también a mí.

Akeni había preparado días antes con el director mis horarios, incluso había dejado una nota con todo lo necesario para no perderme. Sonreí levemente, ella era así, normalmente no hablaba mucho pero siempre se encontraba pendiente de mi.

Me tocaba en el salón 7B, y ya llegaba unos 20 minutos tarde para mi mala suerte. Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi, sin embargo unos ojos negros fueron los que me dejaron parada en mi sitio. Sasuke me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y Naruto incluso parecía haber visto a un fantasma. Estaba consciente que en algún momento debía verlos pero no pensé que estaríamos en el mismo salón. Hablando de grandes entradas.

-veo que llega un poco tarde señorita Haruno- la voz de Kakashi resonó en el lugar. Me miraba desde la otra punta del pizarrón y tome aire, sería un día muy largo.

-Por favor, preséntese para aquellos que no la conocen-

-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años y vengo de Londres, un gusto en conocerlos-


	2. something to dying for

**_Summary:UA. Tras el asesinato de sus padres, sakura se ve obligada a salir de Konoha, dejando su escuela, sus amigos y su único amor atrás. Años después, vuelve con la esperanza de haber olvidado todo su pasado y el hombre que se encargó de arruinarlo. Pero que tanto pueden complicarse las cosas con un azabache intentando descubrir la verdad?, y ¿si el asesino escapo?, una situación como esa puede salirse de las manos tan rápido como asesinar a alguien…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad del mega asombroso masashi kishimoto_**

Las clases habían pasado rápidamente para mi desgracia, y sabía que pronto me vería con Naruto y Sasuke, pero no sabía si estaba preparada todavía para eso.

Cuando tocaron para el almuerzo me levante rápidamente tomando mi bolso, sin embargo ellos fueron más rápidos y se encontraban bloqueando la entrada del salón.

Solo me acerque cinco pasos cuando sentí los enormes brazos de Naruto apretándome fuertemente, sentía como mi hombro comenzaba a mojarse por las lágrimas que pronto acompañe. Lo había extrañado tanto pero tenía pánico que ese hombre pudiera hacerles daño y fue hasta meses después que lo capturaron que sentí por fin un poco de paz.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, sakura-chan!- la sonrisa de naruto era enorme y no dude ni un segundo que definitivamente si estaba en casa.

Sasuke no despego su mirada en ningún momento de nosotros, no tenía ninguna emoción en su rostro y por un momento tuve el pánico que ya no sintiera nada por mí. Era lo más seguro, después de todo habían pasado dos años, seguramente ya estaba con alguien más.

Naruto se separó poco después y después de dar una palmada en la espalda a sasuke se fue dejándonos solos. Había un silencio incómodo y no sabía que hacer o decir.

-tu cabello está más largo-

Instintivamente tome un mechón con mis manos mientras sonreía levemente, sabía que a sasuke le gustaba que lo tuviera así, no note sino segundos después un picor en mis mejillas hasta que lleve mis manos comprobando que estaba llorando.

Alce la vista lentamente, a pesar de estar borroso por las lagrimas pude encontrar algo, al sasuke de antes. El que cuando estábamos en casa sonreía, quien lloraba o quien mostraba mil emociones solo para mí. Mis piernas se dejaron llevar y en menos de un segundo estaba en sus brazos.

Estuvimos un buen rato allí solos, el besando mi cabeza mientras yo lloraba, me recordaba a los viejos tiempos a decir verdad.

-no te volverás a ir sakura, ¿escuchaste?-

-sasuke…- nos separamos lentamente, aunque hubiera querido permanecer allí el resto de mi vida

-no importa lo que pasé, te protegeré ¿de acuerdo?- sus ojos tenían una furia contenida, que conocía tan bien y que no presagiaba nada bueno, no quería que cometiera alguna locura

-sasuke, no quiero que te hagan daño-

-¡maldición sakura!, ¡deja de pensar tanto en los demás!- mi espalda sentía la fría pared mientras Sasuke la golpeaba justo a un lado de mi rostro. No pude evitar saltar en mi lugar, jamás me asustaría pero era una nueva fase de él que no había conocido.

-¡no voy a permitir que te vayas de nuevo!-

-sasuke…- su nombre salió de mi boca como un susurro

-¿Por qué nunca me llamaste, ni si quiera me consultaste nada?- por primera vez comprendí el dolor que sintió el también, su voz se había roto en la última palabra y sus ojos me miraban con tanto dolor que sentí mi pecho hundirse

-era lo mejor, estaban mejor sin mí… sabes que si el volviera-

-estaríamos aquí preparados para él- su tono se había elevado y ya ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos, no quería perderlos

-¡no!, lo siento, no resistiría que les hiciera algo a ustedes, ya lo sabes, tienes que aceptarl..-

-¡no me diste ninguna elección!-

La campana comenzó a sonar y antes de que entrara cualquier persona Sasuke salió corriéndo dejándome allí parada mirando al suelo…

No era la mejor reconciliación.

* * *

 **Residencia Uchiha**

Sasuke había pasado gran parte de la tarde viendo todas las cintas del acechador. Había podido convencer a Fugaku de acceder a estas, quizá él podía ayudar en algo, lo que fuera. Solo estaba seguro que no permitiría que le arrebataran a Sakura de nuevo, por fin estaban juntos, él se encargaría de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño.

 _-ninguno de ustedes lo entienden, yo solo quiero preservar la belleza- se puede apreciar una sala de interrogatorio y un hombre corpulento mira fijamente a Sasori mientras se cala un cigarrillo. Incluso Fugaku estaba allí apretando fuertemente los puños_

 _-entonces niega haber intentado herir a la señorita Haruno?-_

 _-¡oh no!, la belleza es algo tan efímero, así ella puede seguir siendo hermosa, sin toda la suciedad de este mundo.- Sasori tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y giraba cada tanto sus orbes hacia atrás pensando en la pelirosa_

 _-eso ya es confirmatorio- susurraba un oficial a otro_

 _-Díganme, ¿han visto esa piel tan suave?- el grito resonó en la pequeña sala, su cuello se contorsionaba hasta atrás y mostraba una cara de extremo placer_

 _-ya basta, llévense a ese bastardo- Fugaku no deseaba escuchar más, no era su jurisdicción y prefería que dejaran el tema allí_

 _-y cuando se duchaba, el agua caía por esa piel, ¡yo solo me imaginaba como seria la sangre que correría por ella!-_

 _-¡ya basta!, ¡sáquenlo de aquí!-_

 _-Quería ver esos ojos mirarme solo a mí, hasta que fuera su último aliento- era un caos total, el abogado de Sasori solo suspiraba sabiendo que no saldría de esta y tres policías tomaban al pelirrojo con fuerza mientras seguía gritando_

-Oto-san se enfadara demasiado si se entera que tomaste eso- sasuke giro hacia su hermano, quien miraba con furia contenida la pantalla. Porque algo que nadie sabe ni sabrían es que el Uchiha mayor estuvo enamorado de la pelirrosa, por supuesto al saber que Sasuke comenzaba a sentir algo, decidió alejarse y dejarle el camino a su pequeño hermano

-El me dejo tomarlos, se suponía que el caso estaba cerrado, así que no los tomaran en falta por ahora- el moreno regreso su mirada hasta la pantalla. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba frustrado, llevaba horas viendo todo, pruebas, videos, documentos, pero seguía sin encontrar una forma definitiva de que el maldito no volviera a siquiera tocarle un pelo a su novia.

-no sacaras nada de allí mas que es un sociópata, oto-san ha estado intentando que alarguen su condena-

Itachi se sabía el caso de memoria, era algo completamente repulsivo y doloroso, solo no quería que su hermano viviera con ese odio por siempre. El maldito se encontraba contra las rejas y con él y su padre lograría que se pudriera allí mismo.

-fui con idiota con ella hoy, incluso le grite-

-Ya veo, es bueno que aceptes que eres un idiota- sasuke solo rodo los ojos, ni en estas situaciones Itachi podía dejar de joderlo

-… sin embargo, estoy seguro que no importa qué, ella siempre te perdonara-

Sasuke solo gruño en respuesta, lo sabía, por eso se sentía aún más maldito consigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota, quería decirle cuanto la había extrañado, pero su furia salía antes que cualquier otra cosa

-Además según recuerdo… la pizza sigue siendo su comida favorita- sin más el Uchiha mayor se fue dejando al azabache el camino libre

* * *

Era una imagen penosa, yo afuera de mi auto en la mitad de la nada sentada en el suelo con mi espalda apoyada contra el auto y llorando como una niña pequeña. Después de la discusión con Sasuke no quise seguir en el instituto y decidí irme lo más lejos de allí.

Extrañaba a mis padres, extrañaba llegar a casa y cenar con mi madre mientras esperábamos que papá llegara y pudiéramos ver la televisión juntos o hablar o incluso discutir sobre mi universidad. Extrañaba todo eso, pero lo había perdido por ese hombre

De repente un mensaje llego a mi móvil. Extrañada lo abrí, y cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar encontré una imagen mía justo ahora en el suelo llorando y un texto adjunto.

 _¿Porque lloras pequeña?, ¿acaso me extrañas? Descuida, nos veremos pronto._

 _PDT_ _: has crecido bastante_

Me Levante como un resorte de allí. El frío llego a mi espalda, y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón aturdiéndome los oídos.

Corrí al asiento del auto y salí disparada hacia la ciudad.

* * *

 **Residencia Haruno**

-¿Pero está seguro que no escapó?, me ha enviado textos a mi móvil- había decidido llamar al detective de mi caso, no quería preocupar a Akane ni Yuto, me había encerrado en mi baño mientras los había enviado por algo de comida

-Haruno-san puedo asegurarle que yo mismo me he encargado de ver a ese malnacido en su celda. Debe ser una broma que están haciéndole, mantenga la calma.- todavía no creía que fuera algo así, cambiaba mi móvil cada tanto y siempre eran números privados, era imposible que alguien lo conociera

-¡por mantener la calma mataron a mis padres!- un silencio largo permaneció en la línea por un rato

-está bien, lo lamento. Escuche, hare que dos patrullas vigilen su residencia de acuerdo?, hablare con el detective Uchiha y reabriremos parte del caso para integrar esto, le parece bien?- sin embargo, si enviaba patrullas yuto y akane se enterarían y con ello Tsunade, quien me haría regresar de inmediato a Londres, no podía hacer eso, quería estar con sasuke y los demás

-no… sabe, quizá fue solo una broma, puede que tenga razón-

-entiendo que este asustada, pero según tengo entendido tiene guardaespaldas con usted, créame nada puede pasarle.- bufe mentalmente, pero no quería alargar más la discusión, era seguro que no llegaría a ningún lado con esto

-le estaré informando cualquier cosa, ¿está bien?-

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias-

Volví a abrir el móvil con el mensaje, sino era el malnacido de Sasori, entonces ¿Quién? El saber que estaba a pocos pasos de mí, en ese lugar solos. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo pero tampoco quería darle más vueltas al asunto, me auto convencí que quizá solo era una broma de mal gusto, mi miedo solo era apaciguado con la esperanza, de volver a ser normal, de volver a estar con mis amigos, con Sasuke.

Tocaron fuerte en la puerta asustándome, akane tenía llaves de la casa.. Ella y yuto eran los únicos de hecho, y nadie más hasta ahora conocía donde me quedaba, baje asustada hasta la sala de estar con un bate de beisbol, mi corazón quería salirse del pecho y justo cuando encendí la cámara pude ver unos ojos azabaches.

Definitivamente estaba muy paranoica.


	3. sabiendo que tus besos matan

**_Summary:UA. Tras el asesinato de sus padres, sakura se ve obligada a salir de Konoha, dejando su escuela, sus amigos y su único amor atrás. Años después, vuelve con la esperanza de haber olvidado todo su pasado y el hombre que se encargó de arruinarlo. Pero que tanto pueden complicarse las cosas con un azabache intentando descubrir la verdad?, y ¿si el asesino escapo?, una situación como esa puede salirse de las manos tan rápido como asesinar a alguien…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad del mega asombroso masashi kishimoto_**

 **Besos en guerra**

Sasuke y sakura se habían sentado en el sillón de la enorme sala comiendo pizza, esa era la mejor ofrenda de paz del pelinegro, y había establecido de nuevo esa relación entre los dos.

-así que, como están las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto?-

El moreno solo alzo las cejas burlonamente, su rubio amigo seguía igual de despistado que siempre, a pesar de que la pobre Hyuga intentara si quiera coquetear con él (algo que de hecho no funcionó porque tartamudeo la mitad de las frases).

La pelirosa solo pudo suspirar, Naruto necesitaba un buen empujón, o sino nunca lograrían nada.

-necesitan salir ellos dos solos para que logre al menos darse por enterado-

-hmp, el dobe ni con eso lo lograría- Sasuke apenas acababa su primera porción de pizza mientras alzaba una ceja viendo a la pelirosa ir ya por la tercera

-oh, vamos sasuke-kun!, estoy segura que con solo una cita ya serian pareja-

-Es imposible si el idiota de Naruto ni siquiera la invita a salir-

-Eso se puede arreglar- insinuó sakura mientras devoraba otra porción de pizza

El moreno alzo levemente las cejas, lo que estuviera tramando su querida novia no podía ser nada bueno, sin embargo el seguía pensando que ni con todas las bendiciones de kami-sama Naruto dejaría de ser, bueno… Naruto.

-¿Qué te parece una apuesta sasuke-kun?, si logro que comiencen a salir me deberás una gran pizza de pepperoni con piña-

-sigo sin comprender como puede ser eso algo comestible-

-¡es porque todos ustedes son de sabores simples!, en Londres también probé pizza con brócoli-

-sigue diciendo esas cosas y tendré que plantearme si besarte ahora o después de comer- el tono amenazador de Sasuke distaba completamente de la intensa mirada que le dirigía

-eres un…- sin embargo fue interrumpida por un gran beso del moreno, mientras comenzaba a recostarse encima de ella, pero sin llegar a aplastarla. Sasuke se sentía finalmente feliz, había pasado dos años en la oscuridad pensando que no volvería a estar con ella, y ahora por nada del mundo la dejaría ir

-hmp, y si yo gano sa-ku-ra?- el corazón de ambos latía rápidamente y la pelirosa solo rogaba a Kami y a todos los Dioses del mundo que no llegaran sus guardaespaldas

-No lo sé, ¿qué querrías?-

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron que parecieron una eternidad para Sakura

-Okinawa-

-¿eh?- el rostro de Sakura era un lio, y miraba a Sasuke como si tuviera dos cabezas

-nos iremos todo un fin de semana a Okinawa, sin dobes ni rubias molestas- una suave risa lleno el lugar, sakura sabía muy bien que el moreno era celoso, pero incluso con su mejor amiga era algo de verdad único

-me parece bien- una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sakura mientras se iban acercando lentamente casi rozando sus labios.

-a mí no me lo parece- el ambiente se tensó por completo mientras Yuto se encontraba con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mirando fríamente al pelinegro

A Sakura se le fueron todos los colores del rostro, para luego pararse rápidamente llevándose consigo a Sasuke en el camino, quien fulminaba al hombre que decidió interrumpirlos en el mejor momento. Se encontraban en una guerra de miradas, y ninguno parecía ceder.

-Sakura-sama, en vista que ya ha cenado, nos retiramos- por suerte Akeni siempre intervenía en el momento más oportuno y tomando a Yuto comenzó a arrastrarlo de la sala

-¿Qué?, pero se quedaran solos..!- Yuto gritaba a su pareja y señalando con ambos brazos a los dos chicos aleteando como un ave, sin embargo la fría mirada de su compañera le helo la sangre y le dio un escalofrío por la espalda, esa mujer era de temer

-con su permiso- con una enorme reverencia por parte de la peli blanca, tomo en forma de llave a Yuto y se retiró.

El ambiente se tornó un tanto incomodo, al moreno por haber sido interrumpido y a Sakura por que la hubieran visto en esa situación.

-creo que es hora de irme- Sasuke se levantó lentamente del sillón, alisando sus pantalones mientras la pelirosa le dedicaba una discreta mirada triste

-claro, por supuesto-

-vamos, no pongas esa cara. Mañana vendré a recogerte, ¿bien?- al igual que en los viejos tiempos, golpeo levemente su frente con sus dos dedos y le dedico una leve sonrisa a Sakura, quien no tardó en responder.

-Adiós sasuke-kun-

* * *

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse feliz de nuevo, Sasuke la recogía todas las mañanas para ir al instituto, de allí salían con Naruto, con Ino o cualquiera de sus amigos. La pelirosa volvía a sonreír, a sentirse viva, y eso le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir culpable, además las pesadillas nunca paraban y seguía preocupándole el mensaje de hace días; llamaba continuamente al oficial a cargo solo para asegurarse que Sasori siguiera encerrado.

-¡tierra a Sakura!, esa frente se supone que te hace más inteligente- una estridente voz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más alta sacando a sakura de sus pensamientos

-Ino!, casi me dejas sorda- ambas se lanzabas rayos con la mirada, sin embargo era evidente que solo jugaban entre si. La rubia el mismo día que supo que su mejor amiga había vuelto por fin corrió hacia el aula y lloro con Sakura gran parte del receso, incluso convenció al director de cambiarle de salón para poder estar juntas. Ino quería brindarle todo el apoyo posible, y Sakura lo agradecia

-vaya, alguien se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama. Pero no te preocupes, porque hoy es el día que has esperado toda tu vida- la rubia miraba con los ojos brillando a sakura riéndose como loca mientras varios alumnos se quedaban mirándola

-¿te iras a un loquero?-

-¡muy graciosa!, pero no frente de marquesina, es día de chicas, ¡necesitamos que Hinata cambie ese peinado de una vez por todas!- allí comenzaría el plan de emparejar a naruto y hinata en acción

-pobre de ella… oye ino- sakura miraba a lo lejos a una peliroja que se encontraba sola mirando por la ventana

-eh? Si dime- la rubia tomaba en sus manos una revista viéndola despreocupadamente mientras marcaba con rotulador los posibles peinados para cada una

-¿porque no invitar a Karin?, desde que Suigetsu se fue me da algo de pena por ella- puede que no fueran las mejores amigas antes, pero la pelirosa conocía ese sentimiento de soledad cuando tuvo que escapar y no quería que alguien más lo viviera

-definitivamente se te zafó más que un tornillo sakura…- Ino solo la miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabeza y luego observaba a Karin, sin embargo pudo ver que era cierto, estaba sola y se veía algo triste, como un cachorro abandonado, así que suspiro

-pero podemos hacer una excepción solo por hoy. Invítala tú, su voz me pone los nervios de punta-

La pelirosa rio levemente pensando que de hecho su amiga y Karin no eran tan diferentes en ese sentido. Camino hacia el puesto de la peliroja, quien levanto su rostro extrañada por la cercanía

-como estas Karin?, las chicas y yo iremos al centro comercial esta tarde, pensé que te gustaría venir con nosotras- Sakura intentaba ser lo más amigable posible

-um, no lo sé, tengo muchos planes hoy- acomodo sus lentes mirando hacia otro lado, sin embargo la pelirosa solamente asintió y le sonrió levemente

-bueno, si cambias de parecer sabes dónde estamos-

La pelirroja solo observaba como sakura caminaba de regreso a Ino, el viento entro fuertemente por la ventana e hizo que llegara el olor de su cabello a Karin… olía a fresas. Un imperceptible sonrojo apareció.

* * *

 **Centro comercial Konoha Mall**

-¿estas segura de irte sola?, podría venir más tarde por ti- sakura solo rodo los ojos sonriendo, Sasuke era incluso más protector que sus guardaespaldas

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que un taxi de vez en cuando no me matara-

-está bien, si sucede algo llámame- la pelirosa solo sonrió y beso levemente a su novio. Había estado demasiado extraño últimamente y desaparecía de vez en cuando, incluso a veces llegaba a casa herido, pero no le decía nada y eso solo la desesperaba más.

Sakura bajo del auto tratando de no tropezar con sus zapatos de tacón, se despidió agitando levemente su mano. No quería pensar que Sasuke le ocultara algo, pero sabía que debía confiar en el más que en cualquiera.

* * *

-oh hinata, pareces otra persona!- Ino tomaba los hombros de la pelinegra afectuosamente mientras que un enorme sonrojo aparecía en ella, habían cortado su flequillo hacia un lado y rizado un poco las puntas dándole un aspecto mucho más juvenil

-¡Madre mía!, pero si pareces otra, ahora sí que cierto chico por ahí debe invitarte a salir- tenten guiño coquetamente su ojo frente al espejo y tomaba a Ino fingiendo darle un beso

-¡tenten!- hinata grito avergonzada mientras las demás reían levemente

Sakura había estado vigilando en la entrada por si Karin aparecía, tenia la leve esperanza de que la peliroja se animara a ir, supuso que quizá si tenía planes como había dicho. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda baja y salió de la peluquería buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, antes de volver a entrar su móvil comenzó a sonar haciendo que saltara en su lugar por el susto, comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

 _Naruto_

-eh sakura-chan!, no podré ir al centro comercial, hoy mi padre quiere que haga no sé qué cosa de la goberna- sin embargo fue cortado abruptamente mientras de fondo se escuchaban como el rubio peleaba con alguien

-sakura-chan!-

-¿kushina-san?- sakura se golpeó mentalmente, con todo el alboroto reciente se había olvidado de lo más importante, ir a visitar a kushina, quien había sido la mejor amiga de su madre junto con Mikoto

-ay sakura!, como te atreves a no visitar a tu tía favorita?- la peliroja lloraba del otro lado de la línea y apretaba a su pobre hijo quitándole el aire

-de verdad lo siento kushina-bachan, yo-

-¡nada de eso!, iré con mi torpe hijo a verte en unas horas, Minato podrá encargarse de esos ancianos por un rato- de inmediato se cortó la llamada junto con un grito de Naruto diciendo que no respiraba

-yo…- sakura solo reía con una gota de sudor bajando, al menos llevarían a cabo el plan con Hinata y Naruto, pero de paso se ganaría un gran regaño por parte de la peliroja.

* * *

 **Residencia Uchiha**

-Sasuke, debo preguntar porque llegas en ese estado?- el patriarca Uchiha había entrado a la cocina encontrándose con su hijo menor completamente golpeado y con una herida abierta en su brazo

-Solo exagere un poco en las clases de educación física en el instituto, tenemos una sección de artes marciales- Fugaku solo alzo levemente su ceja observando fijamente a su hijo, sin embargo no quería ahondar en el tema, sasuke nunca había sido un niño que diera problemas, incluso con su revoltoso amigo rubio

-hmp, pues si siguen así será mejor hablar con el director, no pago para que golpeen a mi hijo- dicho esto el hombre se sirvió una taza de café y salió de allí

-vaya, las clases ya no son como antes. No sé qué me impresiona más, las nuevas asignaturas o que oto-san crea algo como eso- Itachi veía todo desde un rincón con sus brazos firmemente apretados

-no es de tu incumbencia itachi- el menor había tomado un vaso para servir algo de agua del frigorífico, sin embargo su fuerza fallo y el vaso cayó al suelo quebrándose por gran parte de la cocina.

Un silencio apareció en el lugar mientras el ama de llaves con el alboroto se encargaba de limpiar todo el lugar, quien además al ver la guerra de miradas de los hermanos limpio lo más rápido que pudo para salir de allí

-claro que lo es querido ototou, quiero que me digas quien te hizo eso- la mirada del pelinegro echaba fuego, parecía incluso estar teñida de rojo y tomaba el brazo de Sasuke alzándolo a la vista

-hmp, solo estoy entrenando-

-¿entrenando?, ¿para qué?- todo comenzaba a ordenarse en la mente del Uchiha mayor, pero eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Itachi antes de decidir comenzar leyes tuvo un duro entrenamiento en una vieja base militar cercana, por ser ellos amigos de su padre lo habían aceptado, pero sencillamente era algo brutal, mental y físicamente.

-quiero ser más fuerte-

-bueno, no me parecería una mala idea sino te dejaran la cara como un mapa-

-fui al mismo lugar que tú, sabes que no es algo sencillo-

Hubo un enorme momento de silencio, Itachi suspiro audiblemente y camino hasta su hermano palmeándole levemente la espalda

-ese odio no te llevara a nada bueno Sasuke- el moreno solo tenía la mirada baja ocultándola con su flequillo, y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre seguían cayendo silenciosamente manchando el piso.

El odio no lo llevaría a ningún lado, pero olvidarse del tema tampoco lo haría.

* * *

 **Centro comercial Konoha Mall**

Había visto a la pelirosa bajar del auto del moreno, sentía mariposas en su estómago al verla tan arreglada, usaba una falda de vuelos y pequeños tacones color rosa, parecía un pastel. No quería molestarle hoy, se estaba divirtiendo y era alguien más de observar de lejos.

La siguió todo el día por el centro comercial, su padre le había comprado una nueva cámara digital y tomo varias fotos de la pelirosa, sus expresiones le llamaban demasiado la atención, como reía por el teléfono cuando salía del salón de belleza, como lloro al ver a la madre del rubio, como sonreía sinceramente cuando veía a Hinata con Naruto. Le parecía un misterio como Sakura podía expresar sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad, era como un libro abierto.

Cuando los chicos se pararon del pequeño salón de comidas, se acercó rápidamente a la silla donde había estado la pelirosa y tomo el vaso de café a medio acabar, tenía la marca de su labial en el borde color rosa. Ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los demás comensales se llevó el vaso.

Ya era tarde y su padre seguramente estaría enojado, últimamente no dejaba que hiciera nada que le gustara. Había estado en terapia unos meses, pero sabía que no tenía nada mal. Solo admiraba a Sakura, quería conocerla, saber que le gustaba y que no, si eso significaba tomar su vaso o tomar fotos, ¿que tenia de malo? Era un país libre.

Luego de asegurarse que la chica se fuera con los Uzumaki por petición de ellos, entro a su camioneta y prendió la radio, la noche sería demasiado larga.

* * *

 _Días después_

 **Sakura pov**

-oh vamos solo serán unas horas, pueden estar tranquilos- por fin había logrado que naruto saliera con Hinata, no tendría problemas en cuidar a Hanabi unas horas, aunque la cara de Hinata mostrara más preocupación

-volveremos temprano hina-chan, descuida- Naruto rodeo con su brazo a Hinata cariñosamente, quien casi se desmaya allí mismo.

Naruto se había estado comportando como todo un caballero los siguientes días en el instituto con Hinata, el cambio de look había funcionado y el rubio al verla se había sonrojado impresionado por el cambio.

Cuando el carro se alejó active de inmediato la alarma de seguridad, seguido de dos cerrojos para más protección. Seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de ser observada, no había podido llamar los últimos días a la comisaria, me había distraído demasiado con los exámenes y con mis amigos. Sin embargo si algo pasara, deberían haberme llamado.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y estaba muriendo de hambre, Hanabi era la niña más tierna del mundo y con un cuento ya se había dormido, decidí bajar a preparar algo cuando sonó mi móvil.

-¡frente!, hasta que por fin entra la llamada, ¿quieres hacer una pijamada esta noche?-

-Lo siento cerda, pero cuidare a Hanabi hasta más tarde- buscaba en el refrigerador alguna cosa pero solo tenían verduras, ni pizzas ni chocolates, en serio no comprendía como sobrevivían en esta familia

-Pobre niña, solo espero que no la hayas envenenado con tu comida-

-Bueno, ¡para tu información le encantó! Hasta pidió otro plato- aunque realmente no quiso ni probar un bocado, definitivamente no saben apreciar todos los nutrientes de mi comida

-Eso no lo crees ni tú-

Escuche un golpe afuera de la casa, y mire por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia la piscina pero no veía a nadie. Estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, ese hombre estaba en la cárcel, debía relajarme, quizás solo se trataba de un animal

-mundo a Sakura, ¿Qué acaso estas en el baño?-

-eh no, lo siento Ino, había escuchado algo afuera-

-pero tienen sistema de seguridad, ¿no?-

-sí, sí, quizás solo fue mi imaginación-

Tome una manzana de la mesa y comencé a subir las escaleras, pero se escuchó otro ruido en la habitación de Hanabi.

-Hanabi-chan espero que estés en la cama- mi grito se escuchó en toda la casa, todo estaba a oscuras y pensaba que era un terrible momento para haber ideado en apagar precisamente hasta la luz del primer piso

-Ya decía yo que la hermana de Hinata debía ser la rebelde de la familia- se burlaba al otro lado de la línea Ino

-qué extraño, pensé que estaba jugando… - la pequeña Hyuga estaba completamente dormida

-¿estás bien?-

Se volvió a escuchar otro golpe

-¿sakura?-

-creo que hay alguien- mi garganta se secó completamente y solo pude susurrar por el teléfono

-¿Qué? ¡Sakura sal de allí ya mismo!-

Esto no puede ser cierto, tome a Hanabi despertándola en el proceso y corrí escaleras abajo, no sabía a donde podríamos ir, pero en definitiva no nos quedaríamos adentro

-creo que alguien está en la casa- grite por el móvil mientras Hanabi miraba asustada a todos lados

-voy a llamar ya mismo al 911-

Mi respiración era sumamente pesada, estaba en extremo asustada y Hanabi comenzó a llorar mientras corría hasta la salida. Cuando llegue a la puerta principal comencé a quitar todos los cerrojos que habían, solo debía digitar el código de seguridad. Me gire con rapidez buscando el número de seguridad en la pared, sin embargo divise por el espejo de entrada la sombra de un hombre, mi corazón se paralizo completamente y no sentía como las algrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Solo desperté del letargo cuando sentí como Hanabi gritaba llorando queriendo salir mientras pateaba con insistencia, también había visto al hombre.

Estaba descalza y sentía como las piedras del asfalto lastimaban mis pies mientras corría con Hanabi en mis brazos, pero no me importo nada, no podía ni siquiera gritar. Entramos a mi auto y con las manos temblorosas encendí el motor saliendo de allí.

Llegue en menos de minutos a la residencia Uchiha, ya eran casi las 12 pero solo podía pensar en Sasuke, no quería que Yuto o Akeni se preocuparan sin razón. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de salir así, quizá solo había sido mi imaginación… quizá.

Tome a Hanabi en mis brazos mientras se frotaba los ojos con expresión visiblemente cansada, me sentía mal, había armado un gran alboroto y no sabía ahora que excusa pondría para venir hasta aquí. Todo estaba a oscuras y tuve que tocar tres veces cuando un adormilado Fugaku me abrió la puerta.

-¿!sakura!?- el patriarca Uchiha miraba completamente sorprendido

-anata, ¿todo está bien?- Mikoto junto a Sasuke bajaron las escaleras rápidamente. Estaba completamente avergonzada, había despertado a toda la familia Uchiha

-Sakura, ¿sucedió algo?- sasuke me tomo de los hombros mientras yo solo miraba hacia abajo, ni yo misma podía explicar que había sucedido, y más probar si era verdad o no

-creo que por ahora deberíamos descansar, es tarde. Mañana resolveremos todo- Mikoto tomo a Hanabi mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa

-Sasuke-chan cuida a sakura- el solo asintió apretando su agarre en mis hombros.

Comenzamos a subir y solo pensaba en la casa… naruto y Hinata llegarían en unas horas, ni siquiera había cerrado con llave la puerta, desperté cuando estaba acostándome en la cama de sasuke, y el comenzaba a sentarse a mi lado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y mi novio me consolaba acariciando mi espalda con el mayor cuidado.

Paso el tiempo, no sé si fueron minutos u horas, no podía dejar de llorar

-Sakura… escúchame debes respirar, te estas ahogando- Sasuke gritaba pero sentí como si solo fuera un susurro, ni siquiera me di cuenta que no respiraba

Estaba hiperventilando, mi pecho ardía furiosamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Pasaron unos segundos donde solo miraba la pared frente a mí, era completamente blanca.

-¿Y si me ha encontrado?- susurre lentamente, sorprendiendo a mí misma lo ronca que se encontraba mi voz, debía ser por llorar tanto

-¿Recuerdas lo que me has dicho? Dijiste que no podía hacerte daño a menos que tú misma lo dejaras- Sasuke poso su intensa mirada, pero yo solo seguía viendo la pared, era completamente blanca pero en el borde izquierdo había una mancha rosa

-Siento como si perdiera mi cabeza- arriba de la mancha rosa habían otras dos manchas, las hicimos cuando marcamos cuanto habíamos crecido, hace 8 años -Yo, me descuide complemente-

-todos lo hicimos-

-no, por un momento, me olvide que perdí a mis padres por mi culpa, y sé que soy la peor persona del mundo. Pero estaba aliviada que por unas semanas estuviera feliz, sin recordar nada- Sasuke solo se mantuvo en silencio. Ya no estaba hiperventilando y mi pecho no ardía como antes. -¿eso me hace una mala persona?-

-no sakura, solo te hace humana-


	4. to be young and in love

**_Summary:UA. Tras el asesinato de sus padres, sakura se ve obligada a salir de Konoha, dejando su escuela, sus amigos y su único amor atrás. Años después, vuelve con la esperanza de haber olvidado todo su pasado y el hombre que se encargó de arruinarlo. Pero que tanto pueden complicarse las cosas con un azabache intentando descubrir la verdad?, y ¿si el asesino escapo?, una situación como esa puede salirse de las manos tan rápido como asesinar a alguien…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad del mega asombroso masashi kishimoto_**

 **La valentía bajo presión es un don- Ernest Hemingway**

La puerta de entrada se cerraba silenciosamente mientras el moreno intentaba entrar sin ser notado, tenía el labio partido y podía verse como incluso el roce de su camisa le provocaba dolor por los golpes hechos previamente.

-No ha despertado todavía- Itachi recibió a su pequeño hermano mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, apenas ayer había llegado la pelirosa con la Hyuga menor y esta mañana muy temprano Ino había llamado a preguntar por su paradero.

-Puede que a ti no te parezca, pero estoy cerca de llegar a mi meta- Sasuke se sostenía con evidente esfuerzo en el momento que el ama de llaves entro deprisa recibiendo las pertenencias del pelinegro dejando caer una 9 mm junto con su chaqueta

-¿de verdad quieres entrar a esto Sasuke?, se razonable y piensa que una vez que estés dentro no podrás salir de allí, ni siquiera nuestro padre ha podido-

-Estoy seguro de esto, además no seas cínico, tú mismo debes saber que él ha vuelto- el moreno se fue caminando con esfuerzo chocando su hombro contra Itachi, quien ocultaba su rostro con su cabello. No quería que se enterara de esta forma, no todavía. Y ahora se arrepentía.

* * *

Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sentía que no quería salir de allí, la cama tenía el olor de Sasuke y le hacía sentir protegida, incluso sin el allí. Sintió como a la madrugada se había levantado pero decidió no confrontarlo sino hasta que llegara. Esta vez quería una verdadera explicación.

El sonido de la puerta la despertó pero se helo al ver el estado del moreno.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

-solo salí e intentaron asaltarme, no fue nada- dejo caer pesadamente su camisa en la cesta cercana mientras contraía levemente el rostro

-¡no me mientas Sasuke!, has estado actuando completamente raro últimamente, dime que pasa!-

-ya te respondí sakura, tema terminado- Sasuke comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero ella era una cabeza dura

-¡no!, no te permito que me hagas esto, puedes guardarle secretos a todos menos a mí- el rostro de Sakura se contraía con furia, no era una mujer precisamente paciente pero había decidido esperar a que él le diera una explicación, zanjar el tema no era una opción.

-deja de ser una molestia-

El silencio reino completamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse pero sencillamente se negaba a llorar. Esas simples palabras le habían desarmado por completo y a juzgar por la cara de Sasuke el tampoco pretendía que salieran de su boca.

Tomo rápidamente las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación corriendo, necesitaba encontrar a Hanabi e irse de allí antes que comenzara a llorar frente a Sasuke y como si kami-sama la escuchara Itachi salió con la pequeña Hyuga en brazos junto con unas pequeñas sandalias para ella.

Si no estuviera molesta se habría preguntado si los había espiado pero sencillamente con un asentimiento tomo a la pequeña que dormitaba en sus brazos, se calzo rápidamente en la entrada y salió hecha un rayo de allí. Sabía que le debería mil explicaciones a Hinata así que se encamino rápidamente a la residencia Hyuga.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, policía de Konoha. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-que tal, necesito información acerca de un recluso-

-¿tiene el código requerido?-

-si, 334925 acerca de Hiruko Sasori-

-por favor espere un momento para confirmar… hace cerca de tres días fue liberado, al parecer un nuevo juez revoco su condena-

Cale rápidamente mi último cigarrillo, había llegado la hora.

-muchas gracias-

Apague el aire del auto cuando vi pasar a Sakura. Lucia tan cansada, en definitiva esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos no estaban antes, y eso era algo seguro porque hace pocos días había tomado varias fotos de ella en el instituto.

La ira me consumió pensando que seguramente había sido el Uchiha, era tan afortunado y el bastardo solo la hacía sufrir. Estaría mejor lejos de alguien como él.

Me había decidido armar de valor, no soy una persona de gran interacción social pero era hora de que Sakura y yo habláramos.

Yo conocía todo de ella, sabía que le gustaba y que no, y con seguridad ella también me conocía, sentía un fuerte vínculo con ella, incluso más fuerte que lo que tendría con el Uchiha. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos y el regreso de Sasori solo complicaría más las cosas.

Pensaba que si la asustaba haciéndole creer que él había vuelto la haría correr a mis brazos, requerir de alguien, una persona como yo que pudiera protegerla, pero eso solo la llevo de nuevo al Uchiha y sus compañeros. Era hora de hacer que recapacitara, fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarle cuando un leve flash me inundo, pude reconocer una cabellera roja.

¡Maldita sea! Ya estaba aquí, era hora de pasar al plan b

* * *

 **Sakura pov**

-De verdad lo lamento Hinata!, la paranoia me jugo una mala pasada- era la quinta reverencia que hacía, de verdad estaba completamente apenada y sentía como mis mejillas ardían. No quería hacer mayor escándalo con el evento de ayer y decidí para el bien de todos, que había sido un ladrón, aunque este no se llevara nada de la casa.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, puede pasarle a cualquiera. Lo importante es que están bien- Hinata también parecía bastante apenada, quizá por hacerme sentir mejor como por tener que disculparme por quinta vez.

-además… sino fuera por ustedes, no habría podido salir con Naruto y no seriamos…- su voz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más baja y los colores cubrieron completamente su rostro.

Comenzamos a saltar emocionadas, lo había logrado. Estaba completamente feliz por ellos, ahora podía cobrarle la apuesta a sasuk…

Había olvidado como acabaron las cosas, y sobre todo que decidiera mentirme, no podía ni verlo ahora.

Después de una pequeña charla salí hacia el aparcamiento, estaba cansada y solo quería llegar a casa y quizás poder nadar un rato para disipar el mal humor que llevaba.

* * *

 **Residencia Uchiha**

-comprendo tu preocupación Itachi, pero Sasuke es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo-

-no puedo creer que seas tú el que diga esto, entrar a Akatsuki es una locura-

-es una unidad un tanto extravagante, es cierto. Pero si de verdad desea ser un buen agente no había mejor opción- Fugaku se reclino en el sillón de cuero de su despacho, con una mano calaba un cigarro y con la otra tomaba un vaso de licor

-¿así que sigues de acuerdo con eso?, asesinar personas es más que solo extravagante- escupió Itachi

-ambos sabemos que no es precisamente eso lo que te molesta no?- el patriarca Uchiha alzo sus oscuras cejas con ironía dejando un silencio entre ellos

-…lo liberaron hace unos días, había decidido hacer la vista gorda un rato y ver como actuaria, y pienso que en su lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo- continuo Fugaku ante la negativa de su hijo mayor

-ese trabajo lo matara oto-san. Una vez que ellos brindan su ayuda, el tendrá que devolver el favor-

-en ese caso, actúa antes que ellos. Sabes que una vez preso, ellos no pueden tocarlo y Sasuke será libre- Fugaku alzo los hombros en señal de rendición, aunque resultaba evidente que guiaba a su hijo mayor a un mejor plan… aunque el ultimo no se diera cuenta de eso

-sigo sin entender tu forma de crianza-

Itachi salió de allí dejando a Fugaku con la palabra en la boca

-Solo quiero que sean fuertes- bebiendo otro sorbo de coñac, hoy sería un día muy largo.

* * *

-hemos rastreado al sujeto justo cuando interceptaba a Haruno-san- Sasuke arrugaba visiblemente el ceño bajo la mirada de toda la organización, todos vestían ya sus chalecos antibalas e iban cargados con varias armas. Hoy era el día que matarían a Hiruko Sasori. Hoy sería la primera vez que Sasuke mataría a alguien, y debería su vida entera y próxima a la organización.

De esto trataba, Akatsuki era una unidad secreta del gobierno utilizada solo para asesinatos encubiertos, eran a palabras sencillas, asesinos a sueldo fijo. Sin embargo, también prestaban sus servicios a cambio de su entera permanencia dentro de la organización. Uchiha Sasuke era uno que había solicitado entrenamiento y servicio contra Sasori a cambio de su permanente estadía allí. Vendería su alma al diablo mil veces por Sakura, y eso era algo que Itachi no quería entender.

* * *

La pelirosa paso el resto del día nadando y debatiendo su entera decisión de haberse enojado con Sasuke, sobre todo si había sido del todo justa con él.

Para la tarde, Akeni entro a la alberca con un gran ramo de rosas consigo, y según la tarjeta que venía allí era nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke. Un escueto lo siento venia en ella junto con la inicial S al final.

-supongo que no debería preguntar, ¿no es así?- akeni dirigía su mirada a la pelirosa que solo sonreía levemente a las rosas tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

Sakura salió lentamente por las escaleras de la piscina, mojando el ramo y el suelo, sin embargo sin tomar mucho detalle en esto camino hasta su habitación pensando en solo una cosa: Sasuke.

* * *

 **Sakura pov**

Pi pi pi

-Habla Sasuke Uchiha, deje su mensaje- baje el volumen de la música mientras comenzaba a estacionarme, estaba feliz, había logrado que Naruto y Hinata comenzaran a salir. Quería hacer las paces con Sasuke, además las flores habían sido un buen detalle, algo que nunca espere de él.

-Perdiste la apuesta sasuke-kun, quería decir que me habían gustado las flores así que llevare pizza a tu casa, prepara una buena película-

Mis zapatillas resonaban en el asfalto mientras maniobraba con mi bolso, el móvil y las llaves para asegurar el auto.

ring ring ring…

No pensé que sasuke contestará tan rápido, pero caí en cuenta tarde que era un número desconocido

-no me gustan las apuestas- esa voz la conocía bien…

Colgué de inmediato, esto no podía estar pasando. Comencé a temblar mientras corría hacia el auto, había caminado solo una calle pero pareció eterna para mí. Mi mente se había desconectado y buscaba desesperada mis llaves dentro de mi enorme bolso, los nervios no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Solo podía escuchar como jadeaba intentando encontrarlas y las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer conforme me daba cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado.

No supe cuando había llegado, o si se encontró allí todo ese tiempo; solo sentí su agarre en mi brazo a la vez que gritaba con fuerza pidiendo ayuda a cualquier persona que se encontrara allí. Traía una enorme capucha negra, sin embargo sus ojos avellana brillaban con fuerza y de un momento a otro me vi ahogada sintiendo como liquido entraba por mi boca, con una mano me echaba una botella de gasolina en el cuerpo mientras con la otra apretaba mi brazo hasta el punto de hacerlo doler.

Sentía que mi corazón no podría palpitar con más fuerza de lo que lo hacía ahora, no quería que todo acabara así, ni siquiera entendía que había hecho yo para que esta persona me odiará de esta manera.

Lo patee en su entrepierna con toda la fuerza que tuve y aprovechando esto corrí hasta el auto recogiendo las llaves que se me habían caído en la calle.

Mis ojos saltaban de la ranura del volante hasta el hombre que comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad, tenía otra botella de gasolina y sabía que pretendía hacer con ella. El auto no quería encender y cuando pude enfocar mi vista observe como el maldito balanceaba frente a él dos cables gruesos.

No quería morir así, y por un momento pensé en lo tonta que fui al salir sola, sin protección, sin armas, ni siquiera tenía gas pimienta conmigo. Cerré mis parpados con fuerzas pensando en unos ojos negros y lo mucho que los extrañaría.

Sasori estaba a punto de prender un cerillo, me dolía demasiado la garganta y no sabía si era por el shock o el miedo pero mis jadeos sonaban lejanos y un pitido en mis oídos me hacía doler la cabeza.

En un momento, el vidrio del parabrisas se rompió y pude ver como alguien me sacaba con fuerza y me cargaba, la gasolina había quemado un poco mis ojos, y solo pude aspirar su olor.

… sasuke

* * *

Sasuke se acercaba rápidamente en una 4x4 junto con la organización, sabían que Sasori atacaría hoy a la pelirosa, y muy a pesar de la negativa del moreno decidieron tomar a la pelirosa por anzuelo y asi acabar de una vez por todas a Sasori.

El moreno bajo tres cuadras antes del punto central, respiro hondo y cargo la pistola que tenia, jamas reconocería esto ante nadie, pero estaba completamente nervioso.

-sasuke, detente- Itachi tomo el hombro de su hermano con fuerza, mientras Pain y Konan llegaban a ellos con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Itachi?, metete en tus asuntos-

-no, esto ahora pertenece a la policía. Ustedes ya no tienen poder sobre este caso- Itachi apretó aún más fuerte el hombro de su hermano a medida que sentía como la ira de este crecia

Sasuke miro interrogante a los dos miembros de Akatsuki, quienes solo pudieron asentir confirmándolo. No podían quitarle esto, poder acabar de una vez por todas con el hombre que hizo sufrir a todos

-tienes otra opción- A punto de partirle la cara a Itachi, se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro –la policía se encargara solo de Sasori, puedes rescatarla y haremos de cuenta que nada sucedió.

Hacer tratos con la policía era un asco.

* * *

 _una pequeña nota para agradecer los reviews que dejan, siempre es demasiado lindo poder ver que una historia que tienes en la cabeza gusta, muchas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!  
_ a yadyra si lees el mensaje! que bueno que te guste! gracias por leerla y comentar 3 y lastimosamente no tengo cuenta allí :(


End file.
